When I Get You Alone
by InALandOfKlaine
Summary: What if kurt didn't transfer back to McKinley, or realise his feelings for Blaine? How could Blaine show Kurt how he felt about him?


**A/N: One Shot... For my Bestie 3 **

**Hope you all Enjoy... To keep you going while I start my new AVGM fic :) Which will be posted at Christmas, because Uni work is a bitch... and it will be the next time I am free :) Also planning on working on a seqel to Dream Come True at some point too... Busy Christmas for me I think! Ha! **

**In the mean time... Enjoy...**

18 months ago Kurt transferred to Dalton and everything was still going smoothly. Well, so Kurt thought. Little did he know he was the talk of the table at lunch whenever a certain someone was around. Blaine Anderson had been obsessed, if that's the right word, with Kurt since day one. It just happened to be coincidence that Kurt decided to go to Dalton on the day he and the Warblers had been planning on singing Teenage Dream. Kurt really was his Teenage Dream. Almost the entire school had noticed the way Blaine looked at him, and the way that Kurt was completely oblivious to it all. No one could tell if he had noticed and brushed it off, or if he was completely blind.

There were a few guys who had caught Blaine's eye before, but none the way that Kurt had. The way he tried to blend in that first day, the way his hair is always perfect, the way he was so easy to talk to and hang out with, the beautiful sound of his voice, his eyes, everything about him was perfect.

"I've tried everything!" Blaine signed as he rested his head in his hands

"You've just got to try and be more… Obvious."

"Nick, Really? I don't think I can be anymore Obvious! All you guys new without me having to say anything. I just don't know what to do!" He was right, he had tried everything. If Kurt hadn't got the hint by singing Candles at regional's he doesn't know what he has to do. He'd wanted so badly to just hold him and show him off as his, and it took everything he had not to, because he wasn't. Blaine hadn't even looked at another guy since Kurt came on the scene. "I'm going back to my room. I'll see you guys at Warbler Practice." He slid of his chair and dragged himself back to his room.

"We have got to do something!" Wes announced "We can't let him beat himself up over this. Kurt is crazy if he doesn't want a piece of that!"

"We've just got to get Kurt to realise that Blaine is crazy about him, and then, voila, we will no longer have to put up with Blaine feeling sorry for himself." Jeff added "It's been too long. He either needs to book his ideas up and get the hell with Kurt, which lets face it, is what we all want, or move on and find someone else. I'm pretty sure that guy at the GAP is into him."

"What? That guy Blaine was about to get with before Hummel turned up?" Wes questioned

"Yeah, that one."

"Guys. Guys." Nick called out "I have an idea. Meet me half an hour for Warblers Practice."

"Blaine! Wait up!" There it was. That voice that always, without fail, made Blaines heart skip a beat and break a little at the same time. He put on his best charming smile and turned around

"Kurt," He looked just as beautiful as ever, "Where… Where you off too?" He stuttered

"I just wondered, if you wanted to go for coffee before we had to get to Warblers, I have a free period."

"Awesome. That'd be great." There was no way he was going to turn down the chance to be alone with him. Although, it might not have been the best idea, and he knew that he was the one who was going to end up getting hurt and He knew Kurt would never feel the same about him, but he always tried to keep that little bit of hope. "We'll I'll meet you at the gates then."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Kurt confirmed the meeting place and walked back down the corridor. Blaine just watched him until he was out of sight and then continued walking to his room.

_Warblers meeting. Now. Wes _

"Great!" Blaine signed again as he read the message. Was he going to get anytime on his own today? Didn't look like it. It didn't take him long to get here, and the first thing he noticed was that Kurt wasn't there.

"Okay, now we have Blaine, we can begin." Wes started

"Wait, I thought this was a Warbler meeting, shouldn't we wait for Kurt?"

"We didn't invite Kurt. This is for your benefit. Blaine we had an Idea which would make Kurt fall at your feet." David joked

"Guys!" As much as he wanted Kurt, the last thing he wanted was for everyone to get involved in his love life. "I don't need this! I understand that Kurt might not be into me, but that's something I'm going to have to live with. I'd rather just have his friendship. I'm not going to lose him as a friend over this." Everyone in the room knew that was a lie, and Blaine was trying to convince himself as much as everyone else. Who was he kidding, he needed Kurt, he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with him, see him everyday, it was painful enough just not being able to kiss him and hold him and call him his, but not being able to see him might have just killed him.

"Blaine. You are not fooling anybody. Everyone in this room knows that you are head over heels for that boy, and we are not going to let you give up on him. So are you going to let us help you or not?"

"Fine." He only agreed because he knew they weren't going to give up. And that he wanted Kurt so bad.

The Warblers had forced Blaine to stay and rehearse, which meant that he had to tell Kurt he couldn't meet him. He just kept telling himself that it was worth it. After this Kurt was sure to know how he felt, and hopefully Kurt would say he felt the same and they would be together.

_Kurt. I am so sorry. Wes isn't letting me leave the room, so I can't meet you I'll see you at Warblers Practice – Blaine x_

Kurt had to admit that he was a little disappointed that Blaine had a better offer, but still he was sure that he could find something else to do with his time. There was always work to be done, or songs to sing.

_oh well. Thanks for telling me. See you later – Kurt _

Kurt had noticed a slight change in Blaines behaviour over the last few months, they'd been somewhat closer, and spending even more time together, singing more duets and he was being flirtier. Not that he minded, Blaine was a good looking guy, not to mention extremely talented. He had to admit that he had found himself thinking about him a bit more than he had. So when Blaine said that he couldn't meet him, he started to think that maybe he had done something to upset him, he'd never said no to a coffee date before.

_Looking forward to it. So sorry. – B x_

As Kurt entered all of the Warblers were already in there, and to Kurt it looked as though they had already been rehearsing. Blaine was there in his usual spot at the front of the group, and Kurt was about to take his place when he heard the music start, and Blaine started to sing… To him?

_Baby __girl, __where __you __at?  
>Got <em>_no __strings, __got __men __attached  
>Can't <em>_stop __that __feelin' __for __long __no  
>Mmmm<br>You __makin' __dogs __wanna __beg  
>Breaking <em>_them __off __your __fancy __legs  
>But <em>_they __make __you __feel __right __at __home, __now  
><em>

Kurt didn't know where to put himself as Blaine was walking closer and closer, when Kurt would walk behind the sofa or try and move out of the way Blaine was there,

_See __all __these __illusions __just __take __us __too __long  
>And <em>_I __want __it __bad..  
>Because <em>_you __walk __pretty,  
>Because <em>_you t__alk __pretty,  
>'Cause <em>_you __make __me __sick  
>And <em>_I'm __not __leavin', __till __you're __leavin'  
><em>

_Oh __I __swear __there's __something __when __she's __pumpin',  
>Asking <em>_for __a __raise_

_Well __does __she __want __me __to __carry __her __home __now?  
><em>_So __does __she __want __me __to __buy __her __things?  
>On <em>_my __house, __on __my __job  
>On <em>_my __loot, __shoes, __my __shirt,  
>My <em>_crew, __my __mind, __my __father's __last __name?  
><em>  
><em>When <em>_I __get __you __alone__  
>When <em>_I __get __you __you'll __know __baby__  
>When <em>_I __get __you __alone__  
>When <em>_I __get __you __alone_

_Come on_

_Yeah_

Blaine could see that Kurt was blushing, there was no getting out of it, there were Warblers standing at the door, Kurt couldn't get out. It was plain to see that he was a little embarrassed, but no one could actually tell if he was enjoying this or not.

_Baby __girl __you __the __shit  
>That <em>_makes __you __my __equivalent  
>Well <em>_you __can __keep __you__r __toys __in __the __drawer __tonight,  
>Al<em>_right  
>All <em>_my __dog s__talkin' __fast-  
>Aint <em>_you __got __some __photographs?  
>'Cause <em>_you __shook __that __room __like __a __star, __now  
>Yes <em>_you __did, __yes __you __did,  
><em>  
><em>All <em>_these __intrusions __just __take __us __too __long  
>And <em>_I __want __you __so __bad..  
>Because <em>_you __walk __silly,  
>Because <em>_you __talk __silly,  
>'Cause <em>_you __make __me __sick  
>And <em>_I'm __not __leavin', __till __you're __leavin'_

_So __I __pray __to __something __she __aint __bluffin',  
>Rubbin' <em>_up __on __me_

_Wel__l __does __she __want __me __to __make __a __vow?  
>Check <em>_it  
>Well <em>_does __she __want __me __to __make __it __now?  
>On <em>_my __house, __on __my __job  
>On <em>_my __loot, __shoes, __my __voice,  
>My <em>_crew, __my __mind, __my __father's __last __name?  
><em>  
><em>When <em>_I __ge__t __you __alone__  
>When <em>_I __get __you __you'll kn__ow __baby  
>When <em>_I __get __you __alone__  
>When <em>_I __get __you __alone_  
><em>When <em>_I __get __you __alone_

By the end of the song Kurt was back standing being the couch and Blaine was kneeling on it, practically pleading with him to give him so indication that he wanted the same thing. God please say that Kurt had actually understood the message! They just stayed there for a few moments before Kurt said

"Shall we go for that coffee now?" His voice was quiet and he sounded a little nervous. Blaine didn't say anything only nodded. They defiantly had things that they needed to talk about.

They rode in Blaine's car, the journey pretty silent apart from the radio, which they would quietly sing along to. The tension was almost too much for both of them.

"Get a table, I'll get the drinks," Blaine told the taller boy, he had things he needed to think about, and so did Kurt.

He couldn't understand why Blaine had to do that. Was that why he had been acting different these past months? That was the reason why we had to postpone meeting him? When Blaine walked over with their coffee's he was about to say something before he was interrupted,

"Blaine. What was all that about? You sing that, seemingly to me, and then you barley spoke to me on the way here. Excuse me if I am a little confused right now."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just looked down at his drink, which he was holding with both hands, and they sat in silence for a few moments, before taking a deep breath,

"Kurt. Listen. I don't know if you've noticed, but things have been different between us for a while now, and well, I don't know exactly how to put this but. Well. Kurt."

"God sake, Blaine! Spit it out!" Kurt was starting to get a little impatient,

"Kurt. You are amazing." His speech slow to make sure that Kurt could hear and understand every word he was saying. "Everything about you is amazing. You are the most amazing person that I have ever, and will ever meet. You're talented, you're beautiful, you're adorable." Kurts eyes were getting bigger at everything Blaine was saying to him. He didn't know what to say. For once in his Life Kurt Hummel was speechless. He felt his heart start to beat a little faster at everything the other boy was saying, and he realised that he knew what Blaine was trying to say and that maybe he did feel the same way about him, it just took him a little bit longer to realise it. "When I'm having a bad day, seeing you makes it better. When I'm upset I look at you and I'm happy again. When I need someone to talk to, you are always there to listen." They were both looking into each others eyes, Blaine had put his coffee to the side and taken one of Kurts hand in his. "Kurt. What I'm trying to tell you is that, well…" He paused a smiled "From the first day I met you I knew that you were special, and I can't believe it has taken me this long to tell you how much you mean to me, and that well, I'm In Love with you."

Kurt was a little shocked to hear those words, he hadn't expected that, he knew that Blaine liked him, but Loved him!

"Blaine" He sighed, still looking into his eyes, "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked, and Blaine agreed. So they got back into Blaines car and he drove them to his house. This time the journey was a little different, there was still a slight tension in the air, but it was relieved a little when Kurt placed his hand over Blaines.

They didn't hurry into the house, they knew that they had plenty of time,

"I meant everything that I said before, Kurt. I Love you. You have no idea how much, or how long I have waited to tell you. I didn't want to freak you out, and the song was Nicks idea."

"You didn't. Freak me out, I mean. Okay, I must admit that I was a little surprised, by both the song and your confession, but, I'm glad you did. It made me realise that there was something missing in my life. And that something, was you." As he said those last two words he moved in closer to the shorter boy and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which Blaine was quick to respond to.

"You do not understand how long I have been waiting for that." Blaine chuckled

**A/N: For some reason when I finished this I had the biggest urge to write 'And For the First time in my life I don't feel so alone :)... Well... there we have it... Reviews = Klainebows and Unicorns :D**


End file.
